The M
'The M '''is a phenomenon experienced by Jacob, CJ, Anthony and more recently Luis. Meaning of "The M" The M is a strange occurrence that whenever Jacob, CJ or Anthony became involved in a girl whose name started with an M, bad things would happen to them, always because the girl was insane. Origins of the term The idea of "The M" originated in 2007-2008 when Anthony began dating his first girlfriend, Madison. From here, things got a little crazy. The entire story is not known, but as a result of the two dating, they both began to miss a large amount of school. Anthony, a good friend of Jacob and CJ's was very quiet and reserved, and appeared to be very sad, he only talked to Madison. This age is known as the beginning of The First Dark Age. As a result of their dating and the rumors surrounding their relationship, both Anthony and Madison attended different schools the following year. Thankfully neither Jacob, CJ or Anthony has seen the original "M" ever since. Jacob's "M's" In June 2009, Jacob's first M happened, a girl named Marissa. They dated, like two middle school students would, for nearly two months between June 6, and August 1, 2009Jacob's Journals, Entry date August 1, 2009., She eventually broke up with Jacob because she liked his friend Diogo, this resulted in the Battle of July 23, 2009. In September of 2012, the curse of the M continued, when Jacob started dating Melanie. Jacob considers this the darkest time of his life and makes few official statements on the matter. What is known is that Melanie was very controlling and evil. The two broke up on October 16, 2013. Jacob experienced another, mini M in mid-2014, another M named Madison. Perhaps he shoud've taken a hint from the original M. CJ's "M" During a function in which the company he works for provided entertainment, CJ began talking to a girl named Madeline. The two seemed to be hitting it off, when out of the blue it turned out that she had boyfriend. The boyfriend began threatening CJ and wanted to fight him. The Curse is broken? Anthony has been dating a girl named Marisah since July 2010, they seem to be happy. They broke up in February, 2016. Jacob has been dating the legendary '''M'eredith Cooney since March 2015. They broke up in July 2016. Scratch that, no it's not Since January 31, 2015 Luis Morais, a close cousin to Jacob, has been dating a girl named Micaela. Ever since they began dating, Luis lost all his friends, and stopped hanging out with Jacob. She displays many similar traits to Melanie and is believed to have been hatched from the same demon. On November 10, 2015, Luis blocked Jacob and Meredith on Facebook. In late February 2016, Luis contacted Jacob under the pseudonym "John Louie". He told Jacob that he was planning on breaking up with his "M", but after about a week of correspondence Luis told Jacob that he would be breaking up with her when she moved later on in the year. In June 2016, Jacob and Meredith traveled to Peabody with the sole intention of finding Luis. They found him walking with Micaela three times. He looked extremely distraught and depressed, but never contracted Jacob afterwards. Also in March 2016, Andrew, a friend of Jacob began dating a girl whose name begins with an M, it is his first gf, we here at The Master Timeline eagerly await the results. On July 7, 2016, Meredith and Jacob broke up, further fulfilling the prophecy. References